Son repère
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Les vipères n'ont que votre nom en bouche. Pour une fois que je ne suis pas au centre de leurs commérages. -Désolée de vous voler la vedette, dit-elle, agacée. " Encore une fois, sur leurs vieux jours...


_Hello !_

 _Cette fois-ci ce sera un retour vers le futur !_  
 _House et Cuddy sont (une nouvelle fois) sur leurs vieux jours._

* * *

La canne frappait le sol au rythme régulier du diagnosticien. Toutes les têtes auraient dû se tourner vers lui, son arrivée était toujours remarquée et critiquée. Pas aujourd'hui. Les infirmières étaient occupées. _Pour une fois_. Il continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque ce à quoi elles étaient occupées. Des commérages. Pas que ce soit nouveau, non, mais le nom de la Doyenne arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. House ralentit le pas et fronça les sourcils. Ça n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Cuddy était appréciée. Pourtant, son nom semblait ce matin-là dans toutes les bouches. Il fit deux pas en arrière et remarqua les stores baissés dans le grand bureau de la patronne. Il s'en approcha et soudainement les messes basses cessèrent. Il tourna la tête vers les blouses roses et elles détournèrent aussitôt le regard. Un bruit sourd le fit se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur l'intérieur du bureau. Il poussa la porte et s'approcha de celle où les stores étaient baissés. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et croisa l'espace d'une seconde le regard d'une des infirmières. House tourna la poignée et fit un pas dans la pièce silencieuse.

- _Ce n'est pas le moment_ , l'entendit-il grogner.

Il l'observa. Dos à lui, un immense carton devant elle, posé sur le bureau. Il dévia son regard sur le reste de la pièce. Il manquait quelques bibelots dans les étagères. Il avança d'un pas et elle ne se retourna pas.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Les vipères n'ont que votre nom en bouche. Pour une fois que je ne suis pas le centre de leurs commérages._

La Doyenne lui jeta un regard de travers avant de reprendre ce qui semblait être du rangement.

- _Désolée de vous voler la vedette_ , dit-elle, agacée.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'appuya au bureau en se mettant à côté d'elle qui arrêta son mouvement et baissa les épaules. Elle releva la tête vers lui et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau, il put plonger son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux gris ne brillaient pas. Quelques rides se dessinaient au bord de son visage. Les cernes se faisaient plus voyants. Elle prenait de l'âge, lui aussi, mais elle restait toujours aussi séduisante. Il n'était pas sûr de son état à lui. Il analysa la moindre parcelle de son visage mais refusa d'y lire tous les indices. Il se contenta de l'interroger en un mouvement de tête vers les paquets. Elle rit puis soupira, fatiguée. Déconcertée, sans doute un peu aussi.

- _Vous n'devinez pas ?_

Elle attrapa son pot à stylos et le déposa dans le carton avant de lui faire face une nouvelle fois. Une idée se faufila dans son esprit mais, encore une fois, il refusa d'y croire. Un fin rictus étira les lèvres rosées de la Doyenne et elle resserra sa prise sur la grande boîte brune.

- _Vous m'aidez pour les cartons ?_

Elle s'éloigna de lui et déposa celui qu'elle avait en mains sur la table basse avec les autres, déjà fermés. Elle se retourna vers son employé mais il n'avait pas bougé. Elle pouvait entendre les rouages tourner dans son crâne et elle attendit qu'il se tourne vers elle. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard, le regard vide.

- _Vous êtes renvoyée ?_

Son cœur se serra quand elle entendit sa voix trembler. Inévitablement, ses yeux s'embuèrent mais elle fit tout son possible pour se contrôler et ne rien laisser paraître. Elle tenta un sourire.

- _Pas exactement._

Il fronça les sourcils et elle s'approcha de lui. Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille et haussa les épaules. Elle savait que si elle effaçait ce sourire sur ses lèvres, elle allait craquer. Alors elle continua à éclairer la pièce de ses dents blanches.

- _Je suis… à la retraite._

Elle se pinça les lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait à voix haute.

- _Vous avez la primeur de la nouvelle_ , essaya-t-elle de s'amuser.

Mais House ne rit pas. En fait, il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, surpris. Elle voulut se détourner, troublée par ce regard qu'il portait sur elle, mais il la retint d'une main sur son bras.

- _Les infirmières… ?_

 _-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs pour l'instant. Je dois faire l'annonce officielle cette après-midi_.

Un tas d'idées se bousculait dans la tête du Diagnosticien.

- _Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant ?_

 _-Quelques jours_ , souffla-t-elle.

Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de garder une voix neutre. Elle voulait que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais quand elle jeta un regard dans la pièce presque vide, elle savait que ça n'avait rien d'une illusion.

- _Ils ont besoin d'un nouveau représentant pour l'hôpital, quelqu'un de plus jeune_ , s'étrangla-t-elle en plantant son regard atterré dans le sien.

- _Ils ont le droit de faire ça ? En une semaine remplacer la personne qui s'est occupée de l'hôpital tout entier durant des années ?!_

 _-Ils ont tous les droits, House. Je resterai dans les parages pendant encore quelques mois, le temps que mon remplaçant s'habitue et que je lui apprenne tout ce qu'il doit savoir. Sur l'hôpital, les employés…_ énonça-t-elle d'un regard évocateur.

- _Vous lui direz d'être gentil avec moi ?_

Elle sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il blaguait mais son monde s'écroulait à lui aussi. Elle avait été sa patronne, celle qui l'avait embauché alors que plus personne ne voulait de lui. Celle qui l'avait protégé, pardonné et parfois même encouragé. Il se savait incapable de travailler si elle n'était plus aux commandes. Il savait lire en elle. Quand elle disait non pour des raisons éthiques ou quand elle pensait réellement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il n'aurait plus ce repère.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?_

Elle parut surprise de sa question. Parce qu'elle n'y avait pas réfléchi ? Parce qu'il s'intéressait à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ? Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- _Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée._

Elle s'approcha des grandes étagères et rangea quelques livres dans un nouveau carton. Elle attrapa la photo d'elle prise par son père, lors de leur voyage en Equateur. Elle profita d'être dos à House pour continuer :

- _C'est peut-être l'occasion de faire tous ces voyages que je n'ai jamais pu faire avant. En Europe, en Asie. Ou en Afrique. Peut-être me lancer dans l'humanitaire, pour joindre les deux…_

Elle entendit la porte se refermer et elle se retourna. Il avait déserté. Elle soupira et baissa la tête. Elle balança le cadre photo dans le carton et la vitre se brisa. Cuddy s'effondra dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui qu'elle avait occupé depuis des années. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et s'accorda une dizaine de minutes pour reprendre le contrôle.

0o0o0o0

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle venait de finir son discours et les applaudissements vinrent réchauffer son cœur. Elle remercia ses employés et quitta rapidement la grande salle de réunion. Elle essuya ses yeux du bout des doigts et voulut retourner au plus vite dans ce qui était encore son bureau mais on l'arrêta.

- _Cuddy !_

Elle se plaqua un sourire sur le visage avant de se retourner.

- _Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ?_ demanda Wilson en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- _Je peux faire quelque chose ?_

 _-Assurez-vous que House ne se fasse pas virer juste après mon départ._

 _-Je ne vous promets rien_ , sourit-il _. Et quelque chose pour vous ?_

Le beau sourire de la Doyenne se crispa un peu et elle eut du mal à cacher son émotion.

- _Prenez moi dans vos bras et dites-moi que tout ira bien._

Il masqua sa surprise et l'étreignit. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée et Wilson était la personne la mieux placée pour cela.

- _Tout ira bien, ne vous en faîtes pas._

Elle ferma les yeux et ils se séparèrent. Elle espérait qu'il ait raison. Elle n'était pas prête à être retraitée. Elle avait besoin d'être active, de se sentir utile. Et elle n'avait cette sensation nulle part ailleurs qu'à l'hôpital.

0o0o0o0

Cette journée éprouvante était sur le point de s'achever. Confortablement installée dans son canapé, Cuddy rédigeait les instructions qu'elle laisserait à son remplaçant. Une tasse de thé posée sur la table basse du salon et un vieux disque qui tourne dans la radio, l'ambiance était calme et douce. Elle fut surprise d'entendre le bruit d'une canne frapper sa porte. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait. Il avait fui et là, il venait à elle. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de peur qu'il ne s'échappe avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de croiser son regard.

- _Je suis plus vieux que vous_ , commença-t-il dès qu'elle se trouva devant lui.

- _C'est exact_ , approuva-t-elle, un sourcil relevé.

- _De combien ? Trois ans ?_

 _-Cinq_ , le fusilla-t-elle du regard.

Elle était presque sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

- _Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas à la retraite ?_

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se pinça les lèvres et elle se laissa emporter par son regard. La lueur n'était qu'infime mais comme toujours lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, elle brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Et malgré les années, elle n'avait pas perdu en intensité. Il avait perdu quelques cheveux, ses rides s'étaient creusées mais les yeux ne vieillissent pas.

- _House_ …

Elle se passa une main sur le visage mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Il s'avança d'un pas pour la provoquer et lui faire relever la tête.

- _Dîtes-moi_ , souffla-t-il.

Sa voix non plus n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi rauque et, lorsqu'il murmurait, son ton devenait un peu plus grave. Et elle adorait ça.

- _J'ai refusé_ , répondit-elle en plantant audacieusement son regard dans le sien.

Il fronça les sourcils, l'invitant à développer.

- _On m'a demandé de vous le proposer et j'ai dit non._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ s'étonna-t-il.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de la Doyenne.

- _Parce que vous avez besoin de travailler. Si vous n'avez plus votre dose d'énigmes, tous ces cas médicaux pour faire tourner vos méninges…_

Elle soupira, incapable de finir sa phrase.

- _Vous en avez besoin, pour garder la tête hors de l'eau._

Il ferma les yeux tant ses mots étaient justes. Mais il en était de même pour elle. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui vivait pour son travail, c'était Cuddy. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en scrutant son visage.

- _Et ça a marché ?_

 _-Et bien… Vous êtes toujours là, non ?_

Elle lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et il fit un effort pour lui rendre la pareille. C'était moins éclatant mais cela lui suffisait.

- _Ils vous reposeront la question dans cinq ans._

 _-Donc jusque-là… Je suis tranquille ?_

Elle haussa les épaules.

- _Si vous ne vous faîtes pas virer entre temps._

Il plissa les yeux.

- _Ça va être compliqué maintenant que la boss n'est plus celle qui craquait sur moi._

Elle tenta un regard noir mais son sourire la trahissait. Elle n'avait plus la force de se défendre ce soir-là.

- _Y a plus qu'à espérer que mon charme sulfureux fasse une nouvelle fois son effet._

 _-C'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite_ , grimaça-t-elle.

Il le remarqua et une étincelle de plus s'alluma dans son regard séducteur. Ce fut elle qui reprit :

- _Maintenant que vous êtes rassuré, je vais retourner remplir mes…_

Elle avait commencé à fermer la porte mais il la bloqua avec sa canne et elle sursauta avant de relever la tête vers lui.

- _Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu._

Le ton énigmatique avec lequel il la coupa la fit froncer les sourcils. Il poussa la porte et elle l'observa faire, sans un mot. Son regard dévia vers ses lèvres mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

- _Venez bosser pour moi._

Il avait rapproché son corps du sien et elle sentit ses jambes trembler. Sa tête se mit à bouger de gauche à droite. Elle posa une main sur son torse.

- _House…_

Elle n'avait fait que prononcer son nom et pourtant il y devinait son refus. Elle voulait être utile, elle voulait travailler… Ce qu'il lui proposait était parfait pour elle.

- _A moins qu'à force de remplir des dossiers, vous ayez oublié comment on s'occupe d'un patient ?_

Elle le fusilla du regard et il la défia du regard, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il voulait la faire réagir, quoi de plus facile que de l'attaquer sur ses capacités médicales.

- _Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se massa les tempes, ce n'était pas une décision qu'elle devait prendre à la légère. Bosser pour House était risqué, pour tous les deux. Et pourtant s'était avec lui qu'elle aimait réfléchir. Participer aux diagnostics faisait naître en elle comme une poussée d'adrénaline et elle adorait ça. Il avait son visage si proche du sien qu'elle crut qu'il allait poser son front contre le sien. Mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Diagnosticien.

- _Vous et moi, ce serait l'équipe parfaite_ , souffla-t-il.

- _Et les autres ?_

Il haussa un sourcil et une lueur de malice illumina son regard bleu.

- _Il va falloir trouver autre chose pour m'avoir pour vous toute seule._

Elle rit et laissa son sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup souri ce jour-là, mais quand elle était avec lui, c'était une réaction presque naturelle.

- _Mais vous, vous m'auriez pour vous tout_ _seul_ , renchérit-elle.

Il roula des yeux mais ne broncha pas. Les années avaient passé mais ils en étaient toujours au même stade. A se chercher, se rapprocher, se disputer, s'éloigner. Mais revenir. Plus proche. Toujours plus proche. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa joue mais elle n'était pas impressionnée, elle connaissait cette sensation et elle n'en attendait pas moins de sa part.

- _Je vous attends lundi matin_ , reprit-il en mettant un semblant de distance entre leurs deux corps.

- _House_ , appela-t-elle alors qu'il allait se détourner.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue droite et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue gauche. Elle en profita pour humer l'odeur de sa peau avant de retourner s'enflammer dans la puissance de son regard aguicheur.

- _Merci_ , murmura-t-elle en redescendant ses talons.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un fin rictus. Il avait apprécié la douceur de ses gestes, la pureté de son baiser et le charme de son regard. Mais il reprit son chemin vers sa voiture, le cœur plein. Il avait besoin de ce repère, de ce visage…

- _N'oubliez pas les croissants_ , ne plaisanta-t-il qu'à moitié. _Votre nouveau boss en raffole !_

* * *

 _Merci d'être encore là. J'espère que cela vous a plu ;D_  
 _Ciao._


End file.
